Harry Potter and the Corridor of Time
by HowShouldIKnow
Summary: Ginny stumbles across a hallway with doors leading to the past, The gang travels back in time to the mwpp era and Harry manages to get stuck there
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All I own are the clothes on my back and the computer on my lap.

Harry Potter and the Corridor of Time

I wrote this a while ago, just after Goblet of Fire came out, it's a possible 5th year for Harry and Co.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The weather was very strange for a mid July night. Lightning and thunder filled the sky. Rain poured forth from the heavens and soaked the earth. The rain pounded ruthlessly against Harry's window. The thunder shook the entire house on Privet Dr. Flashes of lightning illuminated the room.

Harry glanced at the clock. Ten minutes he thought Only ten minutes until I'm 15. A particularly loud clap of thunder rang through the night sky. Harry shuddered and pulled his single quilt up closer around his shoulders. He flipped the torch back on, shined it back on the text and read:

The Bearisk potion is highly useful and has many uses. It can be used as an antidote to many different poisonous substances such as grindylow blood and harpy spittle. This simple potion has also been known to cure minor cases of insanity and Muggle Fever.

The wind howled through the tree outside. Harry looked up from his work. The green glow of his clock caught his eye. It was now 12:01, he was now officially 15 years old. The rain outside lightened and the wind ceased. The room was silent. Harry placed his books under the loose floorboard and fell asleep listening to the distant rumblings of thunder.

The morning began with Dudley bounding downstairs and making as much noise as possible. Harry grabbed his glasses off the dresser and got dressed. As he turned to go downstairs for breakfast there was a tapping on the window. Harry ran to the window and let in the two owls perched on his window sill.

One of the owls was his own owl Hedwig and there other belonged to his best friend Ron. Harry untied the letter from Pig's leg first and watched as the tiny owl fluttered around the room and out the window. Hedwig stood motionless in silent reprimand of Pigwidgen as Harry untied the packages from her leg. He tossed the letters on his bed and ran downstairs for his meager breakfast.

At the table, Dudley sat with his head down over his plate. Aunt Petunia's diet plan was even more extreme than last year, although now it only applied to Harry and Dudley. After last years fiasco Petunia and Vernon had decided that they needed more than a quarter grapefruit to survive. Harry and Dudley both stared longingly at the mountain of eggs bacon and toast that completely covered Petunia's and Vernon's plates. Dudley let out a sigh large enough to match his extreme weight as his mother placed a pea sized muffin upon his plate. Harry mimicked his cousin as Petunia placed an even smaller muffin on his own plate. Harry swallowed the morsel without chewing and ran upstairs to open his mail.

"Hello Hedwig!" he called as he raced into his room. "How are you?" Hedwig answered with a polite hoot and stepped sideways to reveal an empty food tray. Harry filled the empty dish and began to laugh. "You get more food than I do!"

After putting Hedwig's food away Harry threw himself onto the bed. He picked up the neatly folded letter that Hedwig had delivered. Almost immediately he recognized the small tidy script as that of his friend Hermione. Unfolding the note with more haste now, Harry began to read:

Dear Harry, How are you? I am fine. I hope this letter reaches you in good condition. Mum and Dad send their best wishes to you. In fact, my parents have asked me to invite you and my other friends from school up for the rest of the summer. They would really like to meet you. The Weasley's have offered to pick you up tomorrow in their new car. You will come, won't you? If not, tell Ron when he comes by your house. See you tomorrow! Till Then Hermione

Harry made a mental note to ask his uncle about going to Hermione's. Putting the note aside, Harry picked up the second letter. Unsealing the envelope, Harry took out the next letter.

harry- have you got hermiones letter yet? we are going to have tons of fun. i dont have much time, mums calling, see you tomorrow with or without muggle permission. -ron

"I can't believe them!" Harry muttered angrily, "Neither one of them mentioned my birthday!" Never the less, he was happy. Harry drug out his trunk and packed his belongings for the following day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I know, its short, but I have the next few chapters pre-written so I should be able to crack them out in a timely manner.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All I own are the clothes on my back and the computer on my lap.  
  
Harry Potter and the Corridor of Time  
  
~~I wrote this a while ago, just after Goblet of Fire came out, it's a possible 5th year for Harry and Co.~~  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Where do you think you're going with that?" questioned Uncle Vernon as Harry drug his chest of school supplies across the living room floor.  
  
"Mr. Weasley is coming by to pick me up and take me to another friend's house with Ron"  
  
"Mr. WHO?" Vernon obviously remembered the last time Mr. Weasley had come by.  
  
"He has a car this time. Hermione said so. I won't be back for the rest of the summer."  
  
"Who says your going?"  
  
"Oh well, that's o.k. I don't have to go. I haven't written to my godfather in a while anyways, I should write to him soon before he begins to worry."  
  
"Umm. . . Well, so long as Mr. Weasel doesn't come through the hearth, I suppose you may go." Vernon hastily left the room.  
  
Harry pulled his trunk and Hedwig's cage to the door and sat by the window to wait for Ron.  
  
"What are you doing twerp?" Harry turned to see Dudley swagger into the room.  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"I'd like to know anyway." Dudley said, clenching a fat fist menacingly.  
  
"I'm going to a friend's house for the rest of the summer." Harry said, looking back out the window.  
  
With that Dudley backed out of the room with both hands shielding his rear.  
  
Harry laughed silently at his cousin. The laugh turned into a gag as he saw a leg appear out of nowhere on the driveway. The leg was followed by the rest of Ron Weasley and then Ginny. On the other side Mr. Weasley appeared head first. Before they could knock on the door Harry threw it open.  
  
"Hi Harry!" called Ginny.  
  
Harry waved, "Where are Fred and George?"  
  
Ron reached the doorway, "They got invited to Lee's house, besides, and it wouldn't look to good on their reputations to hang out with their little brother and his friends all summer."  
  
"That's too bad; we could have had a lot of fun."  
  
"Come on you three!" Mr. Weasley called from the invisible car, "The Grangers expect us to be their soon! Say goodbye to your aunt and uncle and we'll be off."  
  
Harry shouted goodbye into the seemingly deserted house and then he and Ron picked up Hedwig and his trunk and headed towards the driveway. "How am I supposed to get in?" Harry asked, staring at the empty spot where the Weasley's car was parked.  
  
"When you come into contact with it, it becomes visible to you." Mr. Weasley explained while loading Harry's things into the trunk.  
  
Harry reached out towards where he thought the car would be and his fingers came in contact with the cold metal of the car. Instantly the car came into view. Harry pulled his hand back, the car vanished.  
  
"Go on, get in." Said Ron, coming up to stand behind Harry. Harry touched the car and opened the now visible door to get in. "Ginny, you get in the front so that Harry and I can sit in the back." Ron told his sister.  
  
Ginny clambered into the front and Mr. Weasley started up the car.  
  
A while later Mr. Weasley parked the car in front of a house on a busy street. Hermione ran out to meet them.  
  
"Is this, umm, your new car Mr. Weasley?" she asked uncertainly as they all got out of the car.  
  
"Don't you love the color?" Ron called.  
  
"It's certainly unique. Come on inside, Mum made little sandwiches and tarts for a snack."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Ginny drug their belongings up the steps to the house. Hermione opened the door and they walked in together.  
  
"Surprise!!!" Harry nearly dropped his trunk. In side the house waited Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as well as to other adults Harry took to be the Grangers.  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry!" Yelled out Ginny, "So, were you surprised?"  
  
Harry was too shocked to reply.  
  
"Don't be shy now Harry," said Hermione's mum, "I have snacks in the sitting room, Hermione, show Ron and Harry to their room and then come join us for refreshments."  
  
"Harry, Ron, your room is just up those stairs to the right. There are two beds, a couch, and a tele."  
  
"What's a tele?"  
  
"Sorry Ron, it's a box that, well, umm, Harry can show you."  
  
On the way up the stairs Harry explained to Ron what a television was.  
  
Ginny and Hermione were waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs when they returned. Hermione led them to the sitting room where Mrs. Granger was passing out miniature cakes and tarts.  
  
"Thank you," Harry said, mid bite, "these are excellent."  
  
"Why thank you Harry," Hermione said "I made those ones." George, who had just came up, pretended to gag, Percy gave him a reprimanding look and the Fred started to laugh and almost choked for real on his own food. Hermione had the last laugh.  
  
"So Hermione," said Fred (hey, that rhymes!) when he had regained his composure, "How was your week with Vicci?"  
  
"Yeah," added George, "You said that you would tell us when Harry, Ron, and Ginny got here."  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?" asked Hermione, blushing.  
  
"Actually, I'm quite interested myself," said Bill, walking up.  
  
"Me too." Said Charlie.  
  
"Well, o.k. lets see, it started when he came to get me. He picked me up in his flying car. You will not believe this car! It was so incredibly fast that it took but an instant to reach his house on the other side of the country. I later read a book . . ."  
  
"That is so like you, Hermione." interjected George, "Books."  
  
Hermione cleared her throat. "As I was saying, the book was about magical cars. I figure his was an apparating vehicle. You know, cars that can apparate like people?"  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, go one."  
  
"Any ways, we arrived at his house, except it wasn't a house, I mean, well, it looked like a house on the outside, but once you were in it was like a medieval castle. We spent most of our time swimming in his lake. It was freezing! He showed me a way of breathing that made it feel warmer, but it was still cold."  
  
"I thought it was weird that he could just jump in our moat like that."  
  
"Fred! George! Whichever one you are, stop interrupting!" shouted Hermione at the grinning twins.  
  
"Ah, come on Hermione, you've known us for, what, 4 or 5 years now and you still cant tell us apart?"  
  
"Do you want me to finish or not?" Hermione fumed.  
  
"Fred, George, shut up, you're being inconsiderate." chimed Percy.  
  
"Well he took me to one of his quiditch practice and his team taught me how to play."  
  
"Really?" Ron sounded excited "What position? Did you get to meat all the players?"  
  
"I actually did quite well as keeper, that position doesn't require quite as much broom coordination as the others."  
  
"Maybe you could try out for the Gryfindor team." Harry suggested.  
  
"I thought of that, but it would interfere with my studies."  
  
"Ah, Hermione, are we not good enough for you? I think I shall cry." Fred said, putting his head in his hands and leaning on Percy. Percy pushed Fred into George, and then George pushed him back.  
  
"Somebody start the music! Were playing hot head!" cried George.  
  
"Come on you guys, I'm not a potato." Fred said after being pushed by Percy into his twin's lap.  
  
They were all laughing when Mr. Weasley called across the room that it was time to open gifts.  
  
"He'll be right over!" Fred yelled back across the room.  
  
The next thing Harry knew was that he was sitting on the floor between the Weasleys and the Grangers. Harry looked back across the room to where he had just been sitting seconds earlier. The twins were doubled over with laughter. Looking closer Harry saw that Charlie had his wand out.  
  
"You all right Harry?" George asked between laughs "We've had that planned for ages!"  
  
The group walked over to join Harry and the parents.  
After dinner and presents Harry and Ron lay on their beds up-stairs.  
  
"So, what did you think?" Ron asked.  
  
"It was fun, my first birthday party ever." Harry and Ron lay in scilence for a while.  
  
"Hey!" Ron said suddenly "Can we watch the telervision?"  
  
"Sure, here is the remote, the red button turns it on and off and the ones with numbers change what you're watching." Harry tossed the remote at Ron and it hit him on the forehead.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for?" he asked as a red bump appeared on his head.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Harry spent the next half hour explaining muggle products on commercials to Ron. Finally they fell asleep.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
More will come! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All I own are the clothes on my back and the computer on my lap. Please don't sue me  
  
Harry Potter and the Corridor of Time  
  
~~I wrote this a while ago, just after Goblet of Fire came out, it's a possible 5th year for Harry and Co.~~  
  
~~Sorry it's been awhile, I've had a lot going on at home and I lost the notebook that had the story in it for like a month~~  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Ron! Harry!" Hermione bellowed up the stairs to the sleeping boys, "You'll never guess what! I just got a letter from Hogwarts!"  
  
"Don't we get one every year?" Ron asked irritably, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Yes, but this one is special! I've been made a prefect. An owl just dropped off the badge and letter. And guess what else?"  
  
"What?" Harry yawned.  
  
"You both got them too!"  
  
"Really? Are you sure?" Ron was fully awake now.  
  
"Yes, there right here." Hermione tossed small packages to Ron and Harry.  
  
"Mum and Dad will never believe this!" Ron smiled from ear to ear.  
  
"Oh, this is so exciting!" Hermione exclaimed, "We all get to be prefects."  
  
"Yeah! I bet mum and dad will be proud of me. Do you know where they are Hermione?" Ron was pulling his night shirt over his head, "Harry, could you pass me my bag? Thanks"  
  
"I'll go get you're pants, er, parents." Hermione turned beat red and ran down the stairs.  
  
"That was interesting." Harry commented as they both began to laugh.  
  
Five minutes later the two boys were dressed and downstairs being congratulated on their accomplishment along with Hermione.  
  
"Way to go guys!" Fred shouted above the raucous, "Promise me one thing though, Ron."  
  
"Yeah," continued George, "Don't turn out like Percy over there"  
  
Percy scowled and turned to lecture the twins about how they should be better role models for their younger siblings.  
  
Mrs. Weasley couldn't contain her joy a moment longer. Practically crying, she ran through her other children and enveloped Ron, Harry, and Hermione in a hug. "Oh! I am so proud of you all! What a perfect weekend! A party and three new prefects."  
  
"Mum, I can't breath."  
  
"Sorry Ronnikins, I'm just so proud and happy."  
  
Later, at the breakfast table, Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger were discussing what to do with the day. "If you didn't have anything planned, I was thinking of taking the kids to Diagon Alley to purchase their supplies." Mrs. Weasley suggested.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me."  
  
Just as they were about to walk out the door, a soft scratching sound came from the other side.  
  
"Now who could that be?" Mrs. Granger murmured, unlatching the door.  
  
The moment the door was opened, a large black dog bounded in, shortly followed by a man in shabby robes who shut the door behind himself.  
  
Mrs. Granger screamed as the dog took on the shape of a middle aged man.  
  
George caught her as she fainted.  
  
"Oh mum," Hermione chided her unconscious mother, "It's only Sirius!"  
  
"Sorry to intrude like this, but we have direct orders from Dumbledor."  
  
"Professor Lupin?" Harry asked of the man in the shabby robes.  
  
"The same," he turned to Mrs. Weasley, "and I do believe that you've met my friend Mr. Black?"  
  
"Yes, yes I have." She said, eyeing Sirius coldly, obviously still wary of him despite Dumbledor's reassurance that he was not guilty.  
  
"Before Reamus got sidetracked, I do believe he mentioned Dumbledor." Sirius said impatiently.  
  
"Yes, right. Now, as I was saying before I so rudely interrupted myself, Dumbledor has asked me and Sirius to escort Harry directly to Platform 9 ¾ to depart for Hogwarts. He didn't tell me exactly why, but he said that the rest of you all still attending the school could come along as well."  
  
George suddenly stared directly at Reamus. "We know all about you Mooney, all about you."  
  
Lupin laughed, "Did Harry tell you? Do you know about Padfoot too?"  
  
"What?" Fred shouted, "Harry knows! You mean we could have just asked him?"  
  
"How else would you have found out?"  
  
"Fred and I, we, we found the, the map. Not the Marauders Map, but the little one that lead to the room with your life stories from while you were at Hogwarts."  
  
"I remember that. We wrote that at the end of our final year after we set up the secret room in hopes that we could inspire a new generation of trouble makers. Did you know, Fred and George, that there are hundreds of passages not marked on the Marauders Map?"  
  
"I bet we've found them already." boasted George.  
  
"We'll see when we get there. Dumbledor has asked Reamus and I to patrol the grounds and secret entrances and passage ways to make sure Voldemort doesn't get in. It was his idea that you two help us." Sirius sounded a bit annoyed at this idea.  
  
"Um, Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked, changing the subject, "Would you happen to know who our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor will be?"  
  
"I'm glad you asked, Sirius will be taking that position"  
  
Everyone's jaw dropped.  
  
Sirius laughed at the surprised expressions, "Don't worry Harry, Dumbledor had Snape prepare a potion that changes my outward appearance to their exact opposite."  
  
Fred's face lit up. "You mean you'll look like a girl!?"  
  
"And sound like one to, but my brain will be my own. It's the perfect disguise."  
  
"Yeah, that will work." Ginny said, speaking for the first time. "This year is going to be great."  
  
"Speaking of this year," Lupin cut in, "We need to get going, whoever is coming, please follow me."  
  
All of the students walked out the door and waved goodbye to their parents.  
  
"Bye mum!" George yelled as the door closed, "See you next summer!"  
  
Sirius pulled Harry to the side. " I hate to ruin your stay at the Granger's but Dumbledor was worried, I was worried, you know, with Voldemort back."  
  
"I understand. Besides, it will be fun, spending part of the summer at Hogwarts."  
  
"I'm glad you feel that way."  
  
An hour later they were aboard the Hogwarts Express, almost empty except for themselves, the snack lady and the conductor. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat in a compartment towards the middle of the train. The two adults were up front, and Fred and George were experimenting in the rear.  
  
"Wow, look at this!" Ginny exclaimed, pointing to the piles of books beneath their seats.  
  
"I wondered why we hadn't stopped be Diagon Alley." Ron looked at his list of required books. "They are all here, 'Standard Book of Spells Grade 5', 'An Almost Advanced Guide to Transfiguration', yada, yada, yada, let's see what Sirius assigned us. 'The Dark Forces: what they don't teach in school' by Yule B. Shivrin."  
  
"Sounds interesting." Commented Harry as Ron passed the books out to everyone except for Ginny who had her own pile. Under the seats they also found refills for their potion ingredients.  
  
Just after they had put their things away and changed into their school robes, Fred and George bounded into the train compartment.  
  
"Free food!" Fred shouted, "The snack witch is giving us all the candy we want off her cart! George dear, you continue, I'm afraid that with all this excitement I might faint." George caught his swooning brother and then dropped him onto the ground.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for?"  
  
"It was for calling me 'dear,' sweetums."  
  
The group burst out laughing.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Again, I apologize for taking so long; hopefully I can be faster with the next part! 


	4. Chapter 4

Contrary to popular belief, I did not fall of the edge of the world, Jason grabed my hand just as I stepped over the edge. So, I'm back!  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own nothing  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It seemed as if the entire Hogwarts staff was waiting when the group finally arrived at the school. Harry even spied Filch and his cat off to one side. Only Snape was nowhere to be found. Dumbledor was the first to push threw the crowd to greet them.  
  
"Ah, Harry, It's so nice to see you in good order. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, It's good to see you all. Fred, George, I'm sure Sirius and Reamus have explained my wishes to you. I'm sure you will have fun with that."  
  
Professor McGonagall Shook her head disapprovingly as the twins grinned mischievously at Dumbledor.  
  
Hagrid made his way to the front of the crowd. "Hey Harry, how was yer summer? Muggles bother ye too much? After ye settle down how 'bout comin' down to me hut with Ron and Hermione for a spot o' tea?"  
  
"What a splendid idea Rubeus!" Dumbledor exclaimed. "Why don't you help them bring their things to the tower?"  
  
"All righ', come on then Harry, lets go." Hagrid hefted all their trunks with ease and headed up to the painting of the Fat Lady. "This is as far as I go, come down an' see me as soon as yeh get settled in."  
  
When everyone was done unpacking the twins announced that they were going back to the main hall to meet with Black and Lupin and bounded down the stairs. Harry Ron and Hermione followed at a slower pace on their way to Hagrid's while Ginny said she was going to walk around the castle  
  
Professor Dumbledor was waiting for Harry in the Main Hallway. "Harry," he said, his voice stern "You must be extremely careful this year. I don't want you going on any late night excursions; it isn't safe with Voldemort on the loose. He could be anywhere. I can't stress enough how important it is for you to stay out of trouble. Now go on along and give Hagrid my regards." And with a twinkle in his eye Dumbledor disappeared down the hallway.  
  
Hermione turned to face Harry. "Dumnbledor is right you know. You- know-Who could be right under our feet."  
  
"Come off it Hermione, Harry is safe here at Hogwarts. You-Know-Who would never attack with Dumbledor here." Ron argued, anticipating a long bout.  
  
"Well, you can never be too sure, Ron." Hermione said simply as they reached Hagrid's hut.  
  
Hagrid opened the door to his hut. "Hiya Harry! I made tea an' biscuits. Have a seat." Hagrid grabbed a platter of biscuits and the teapot and joined the teenagers at the table. "Dumbledor said I could take ya'll ta Hogsmead tomorrow if ya like. O' course the others are invited too."  
  
Ron tapped a rock hard biscuit on the table and set it aside. "That would be great Hagrid," he said, "I'm sure my siblings would enjoy going out."  
  
"Speaking of your siblings," Hermione interjected. "Where do you think Ginny was going to? I don't think she should be wandering around by herself in these dark times, even here at school." She looked sincerely worried.  
  
"Now that you've mentioned it, I've had a strange feeling ever since we left her in the tower. I didn't mention it because I didn't want to get you two started." Said Harry, looking over at his friends.  
  
"It would not have gotten us started!" Ron said indignantly.  
  
"Of course not, Ron and I always get along." Added Hermione.  
  
"Right . . .Hagrid would you mind if we cut our visit short to look for Ginny." Harry asked.  
  
"Go on ahead, tell me when you find her." Hagrid said while putting the dirty teacups away.  
  
"Thanks for tea Hagrid!" Ron called as the three of them dashed back to the castle.  
  
Harry Ron and Hermione wound their way back to the Gryfindor common room keeping an eye out for Ginny. Ron was the first to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Saying the password, 'wigglewam,' He stepped into the hole behind the picture almost running over Ginny.  
  
"Oh, Ron!" she said, breathlessly breaking into a wide grin. "You have to see what I found! I went looking for you and I saw a strange hallway I hadn't seen before. I walked down it and it seemed to go on forever. There were hundereds of doors each with a number on them. I opened the door numbered three, and oh, you won't believe it!"  
  
"Well what did you see?" Ron said, getting pulled into his sisters tale.  
  
"Well I walked through the door and I was at Hogwarts." The three older students eyed her skeptically. "I know what you're thinking, but it wasn't like now, the dementors were there and I overheard two teachers talking and they were discussing Black and his escape from Azkaban, and how it was a shame that Harry would have to put up with him during his third year. Did you hear me? Third year. So I found the door again and came back here."  
  
"So you're saying this door took you back in time?" Ron obviously believed his sister had hit her head too many times during her childhood.  
  
"You do believe me, don't you?" Ginny asked, turning to Harry. "Come on. I'll prove I'm right, the corridor is right over this way." Ginny led them to a rather ordinary looking wall on the seventh floor. There was nothing in sight. Ginny looked disappointed. "It was here just two minutes ago!" she complained "God, now ya'll think I'm crazy!"  
  
Just then Dumbledor and the twins turned the corner and walked towards them.  
  
"Why hello there!" Dumbledor called "Fancy seeing you here! Why the long face Ginny?"  
  
Ginny accounted her story of the disappearing halway. Dumbledor smiled softly and spoke to her. "It is most likely that you did see what you saw; there are many disappearing places in this castle. I'm sure you're corridor will appear again." Dumbledor patted Ginny on the shoulder and continued down the hall.  
  
As soon as he was out of sight the twins started talking at the same time.  
  
"BlackandLupinknowsoooomanysecretpassages! It's unbelievable!" one said.  
  
"Absolutely amazing. Therearesomanyofthem." The other concluded.  
  
"Wait, What?" Hermione asked, confused.  
  
Fred and George slowed down and took deep calming breaths. "Black and Lupin took us all over the castle." Fred said, understandable this time.  
  
"They knew of all the passages Fred and I thought we found."  
  
"They are the masters of the secret halls." Fred said, placing his hand over his heart and looking towards the ceiling. George laughed and immediately imitated his brother, right down to the solemn face. The two walked off down the hall in silence, arm in arm.  
  
"Come on let's go." Harry said, tugging Ron and Hermione and Ginny down the hall after the twins.  
  
All thoughts of the corridor of time were pushed to the back of everyone's mind in preparing the castle for the arrival of the students. 


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own it and never will, I'm just gonna have to deal with that.  
  
Here goes...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
August was a dull and uneventful month. Harry Ron and Hermione spent the majority of their time exploring the castle hallways with George and Fred. Ginny stayed mainly in the Gryffindor common room, only joining the others for meals and conversations in the common room.  
  
It was September first and the rest of the Hogwarts students were due to arrive later in the evening.  
  
Professor McGonagall had just gotten finished unlocking all the classrooms, the dorm rooms for the other houses, and all other rooms that would be used throughout the year. When she had unlocked the prefects bathroom she gave Harry, Hermione and Ron the privilege of selecting the new password. After much discussion they finally decided on 'Ludwigadig' after hearing Ginny use the word as a curse when she stubbed her toe.  
  
The new password in place, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were checking out the prefect bathroom. Ron was messing with the water spouts and Hermione was inspecting the multi-colored bubbles. Harry watched from the wall as Ron hot his new black robes soaking wet.  
  
"Arrgh!" Hermione shouted while being pelted with green bubbles from an up-turned faucet. "Gross! They're all soapy and in my eyes. I can't see!" Hermione stumbled around blindly for a towel with which to remove the soap from here eyes.  
  
"Here Hermione!" Ron shouted from across the pool. Hermione turned and walked towards his voice.  
  
"Watch out!" Harry called frantically, but it was too late. Hermione stepped right into the deep end of the pool. She paddled over to the side where Ron was standing.  
  
"Here, grab my hand. I'll help you out." Ron knelt down and extended his hand to Hermione.  
  
"Thanks Ron." Hermione grasped his hand and dragged him into the water.  
  
"Hey," Ron said, "What was that for?"  
  
Harry was laughing. Grabbing two towels, he walked around the edge of the pool and offered them to Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said sweetly "Would you help me out? Please?"  
  
"Sorry, Hermione," Harry said, taking a step back from the edge. "I'm not falling for that like Ron did."  
  
"Oh, gee, thanks Harry." Hermione said, looking hurt. "Take that." Hermione splashed Harry. "Ron! Get him!"  
  
Ron and Hermione continued to splash Harry until he was soaked through. Harry was just about to jump into the pool with his friends when they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Harry? Ron? Hermione? The students are arriving." Professor McGonagall's head appeared through the door. "Oh my goodness! Whatever have you done? Get up to your tower and clean up at once!" Her head faded back out through the door, scowling at the trio.  
  
"Harry, Hermione, and Ron shuffled out of the bathroom and up to the Gryffindor tower, leaving a trail of water behind them.  
  
Half an hour later they plopped down into empty seats in the dinning hall with the other Gryffindors. Fred and George had already spread the word of how they all came to the school early so they were bothered with few questions about not being on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Apparently the news had spread to the Slytherin table because as soon as Harry had sat down Malfoy and his goons had swaggered over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"How's little Harry?" Draco asked maliciously. "DO you need Dumbledore to look after you? If I were you I wouldn't let any old man coddle me. Are you not old enough to look out for yourself? I wouldn't."  
  
"Listen Malfoy," George cut in. "At least someone cares about Harry, which is more than you can say for yourself no doubt."  
  
Malfoy scowled and sauntered back to his table with Crabbe and Goyle on his heals.  
  
"The bloody git." Someone said, voicing everyone's thoughts.  
  
When dessert was finished Dumbledore stood up to make a speech.  
  
"Welcome everyone. It is a pleasure to see you all again or for the first time. This year I must sadly announce the departure of Professor Snape." Dumbledore paused as cheers erupted from three of the house tables. "Replacing him will be Professor Merit." A young woman with long black cascading hair stood and smiled at the students. All of the boys in the room were speechless. She inclined her head slightly and sat back down. "And," continued Dumbledore, "Our new defense against the dark arts professor will be Professor White, an old friend of mine"  
  
As Sirius stood up, Hermione, Harry and the Weasleys tried not to laugh out loud. He appeared as a comely lady in her late thirties with short brown curls for hair and a warm smile. Sirius' eyes had changed from brown to a deep blue. He wore a white robe edged in periwinkle. Obviously uncomfortable he sat down almost right after he had stood up.  
  
"Now that we have all met, please follow your prefects to your rooms. Dissmissed!" Dumbledore winked at Harry.  
  
"O.K. prefect, lead me." Fred pushed Ron and followed him like an insecure toddler follows its mother. Ron left the hall without looking back. Hermione and Harry motioned to the first years and led them up to the tower.  
  
Ron was waiting for them when they got there with the portrait held open. They all went into the common room and talked a bit before turning in.  
  
The following morning Hedwig dropped of a letter for the Quiditch team from their ex-captain Oliver Wood. Everyone crowded around Harry as he read it aloud.  
  
"Dear team, I suppose they cancelled quiditch last year because of the tournament. What a bloody waste of time. (congratulations Harry.) I wrote to announce your new team captain, well, captains. Fred and George Weasley will lead you to victory this year. Treat the as you would have treated me. Good luck, Oliver Wood."  
  
"Us? Captains?" Fred shouted gleefully as Harry finished. "Wood must be crazy!"  
  
"Yeah, one too many hits in the head with a bludger." George added.  
  
"Great!" Moaned Alicia "A whole year with them as captains."  
  
"Congratulations, mum will be proud." Ron said.  
  
Hermione looked at the twins. "When will you be holding try outs? I think I might actually go out for the team after all."  
  
"I don't know, this team has too many girls already." George began to circle around Hermione, hand on his chin and his index finger across his lips. "Hmm. Fred, help me evaluate this, this female."  
  
Fred began to flap his arms and run around in circles about Hermione while cawing like a dying crow. He stopped, stuck out his nose, and sniffed her. "Yum, fresh meat." He snapped at Hermione and jumped back as she slapped him across the face.  
  
"Ouch! I just wanted to taste you! You smell so, so like a dead carcass on a hot summer day. Ahh, heaven." Fred inhaled deeply and let it all out right in Hermione's face.  
  
"If anything smells like a carcass, it's your breath." Hermione waved her hand in front of her mouth and plugged her nose.  
  
"Enough, Hermione, I thought you were old enough to know not to hit people. Hermione looked at her feet as McGonagall scolded her. "Here are your schedules. Your first class begins at 9:00." McGonagall handed slips of paper to everyone and headed on down the row of tables.  
  
"Yeah Hermione," George said when McGonagall was gone. "Aren't you too old to be hitting boys?"  
  
"Shut." Hermione began  
  
"Aw man, potions first, and with the Slytherins!" Ron said, slamming his hand down on the table.  
  
"At least we don't have Snape." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah ." Ron still looked a bit angry.  
  
"Well we better get going. We have to get our things from the room and it's a long walk to the dungeons. We don't want to be late." Everyone stared at Hermione. "Hurry up! It is already 8:00!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sorry it took forever. Does anyone else hate school as much as me? . Just checking 


	6. Chapter 6

The long time in coming Chapter 6 . . . I'm not even gonna bother apologizing, everyone will still hate me no matter what excuses I make. . .sigh.  
  
Still don't own nothing  
  
"As you all might have heard at the banquet, I am Professor Merit." All of the fifth year boys, Gryffindor and Slytherin alike, stared with undisguised admiration at the new potions professor as she made her opening speech to the class. The girls in the class, however, were staring at their male counterparts and reaffirming their opinions that boys were an entire different species.  
  
"This year I thought that we might begin by going over the summer assignment that you previous professor left you." Professor Merit continued. There was a rustling as the students rummaged through their satchels to retrieve their homework. "Could someone please inform me as to what you were assigned?"  
  
Hermione's hand shot into the air. "We were to read and summarize in depth the first twenty chapters in this year's potions text." She answered promptly.  
  
"Twenty chapters? Over break?" Professor Merit was clearly surprised at Snape's fervor for giving out large amounts of work. "Well let's just go quickly over the important things. We'll cover the rest of the information in depth throughout the year."  
  
An hour later Hermione, Ron, and Harry stepped blinking into the well lit transfiguration classroom. Professor McGonagall wasted no time on hi- there and hellos and promptly organized the class into groups of two to attempt turning a rose into a caterpillar and back again.  
  
Ron's first attempt wielded a particularly green rose that twitched when he poked it with his finger. When Harry tried turning the poor caterpillar back Ron burst into laughter. Harry joined him when he saw the rose stem trying to crawl away to the window to escape its cruel and unusual treatment.  
  
Harry and Ron proudly carried a red caterpillar down to lunch with them in a small cage and Hermione presented hers and Lavender's perfect bouquet of red roses to Professor White at the staff table. Sirius blushed prettily and blinked in Harry's direction.  
  
After lunch Harry, Ron and Hermione eagerly walked with the rest of the fifth year Gryffindor's to the defense classroom. Sirius greeted the class from behind his desk.  
  
"Why hello darlings! I am Professor White. Now I suppose your all wondering what an old bag like me is doing teaching this class. Well, I'll tell you. With age comes experience and I must say that compared to you all I am ancient." Some of the students snickered and Professor White smiled kindly and continued. "Well now, let's start class." With a flick of his/her wand pieces of parchment floated to each student's desk.  
  
"Umm, Professor?" asked Seamus "What's this?"  
  
"Hold your griffins boy! I was just about to explain." Professor White said. "This is a list of some of the more simple offensive spells that will seriously cause your attacker to rethink what he is doing. Now, you will each attempt casting one of these spells on me, not one of your fellow students. Anyone caught casting these spells on their peers will receive a detention. All right, Ronald Weasley, your up."  
  
Ron stared at the long list of spells. "Which one should I try, Professor?"  
  
"How about the first one?"  
  
"Oh, that makes sense."  
  
"If performed correctly this should cause me to feel as if the ground beneath me is on fire." The professor explained.  
  
Ron looked back at the parchment and studied the words and wand movements depicted on the paper. With a reverse jab of the wand he shouted "Ambulo flamma."  
  
Professor White giggled. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and tried not to laugh out loud, giggling was not something they could picture Sirius doing. "Nice try Ron," The professor said "But that fire was more akin to a foot warming spell. Neville, your turn."  
  
Neville stood up nervously and looked at the second spell on the list. With a sigh, he cast the spell. "Nullus video vidi visum . . . Help!" he yelled suddenly, flailing about. "I can't see!"  
  
"Excellent job Neville, you cast the spell correctly." Sirius flicked his wand and Neville regained his sight. "Only next time make sure your wand ends up pointing away from yourself." Neville stared at his desk and sat back down.  
  
By the end of the class only Hermione had managed to correctly hex Sirius.  
  
"In our next class we will be taking a field trip with a friend of mine. Be sure to review these spells, you will need them for the class." Sirius called as everyone shuffled out of the classroom.  
  
The next defense class met in front of the Forbidden Forest. Standing next to Professor White was Hagrid and a lady that Harry didn't recognize.  
  
"Hello again class, I believe you all know our Game Keeper and Care of Magical Creatures professor, Hagrid, and this is a very good friend of mine, Mary-Lou Pin." Harry glanced at the woman standing next to Sirius. She winked and smiled at Harry. "Today," continued Sirius as Professor White, "We will explore the forest. I will divide you into three groups. One with me, one with Hagrid and a third, small group with Mary-Lou. Weasley, Potter and Granger, you three join Ms. Pin. The rest of you divide yourselves evenly between me and Hagrid. This trip will give you all a chance to practice the hexes we learned. We will meet back here in 45 minutes. Okay, everybody move!"  
  
Ms. Pin walked up to Harry and his friends. "So, you must be the famous Harry Potter. And these are your lovely friends. Shall we begin?" Ms. Pin led them into the forest.  
  
"Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked when the rest of the class was out of ear shot. Ms. Pin took a swig of blue potion from a vile. Instantly the shoulder length hair receded and the pink edged robes turned into the familiar tattered robes of Professor Lupin.  
  
"Hello, how's school been? I'm supposed to use this time to catch you all up on the happenings with the Dark Lord, however, nothing of import has happened since the start of term so instead I will be showing you some secret passages out of the castle and a safe room in case, well, the worst happens. Not even Fred and George know of these passages, and it needs to stay that way. Now if you'll follow me."  
  
For the next forty-five minutes Lupin led Harry, Ron and Hermione through many passages that led from the castle to different parts of the forest and Hogsmeade. The safe room was a large, empty room that could be reached through either a tree in the Forbidden Forest or Hagrid's fire place. The entrances were charmed only to react to Harry's, Ron's Hermione's or one of the professor's wands.  
  
They made it back to the front of the forest just in time to see their classmates starting the walk back up to the castle. Harry Hermione and Ron waved at Lupin, who had changed back to Mary-Lou, and ran after the other Gryffindors.  
  
"Ron! Hermione! Harry!" The trio looked up to see Ginny running towards them. "Come quick! It's open again."  
  
"What's open again?" asked Hermione.  
  
"The door! The door to other times. Come on, I want to show you." Ginny reached for Ron's hand to drag him off to the corridor.  
  
dun dun dun.  
  
Well, at the rate I'm going I'll see ya'll next year!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

I re-found all my old notebooks after losing them again. I've been re-reading what I have written so far of this story, and while it still seems kinda cute to me, none of the characters seem to be acting their ages. Oh well. I'm not going to change anything; I'll just continue typing out what I have written. I was only thirteen and a freshman in high school when I started writing it out in the notebooks, which may explain the writing style.

This is me disclaiming everything.

"The door! The door to other times. Come on, I want to show you." Ginny reached for Ron's hand to drag him off to the corridor.

Ron shook his hand free. "We cant, we'll be late for class."

"Oh please! It'll only take a second." She turned to Harry, "If you're late to class, I'll take the blame. Flitwick will believe anything I tell him! Oh, please, please, please!"

"What harm could it do?" Harry asked, shrugging his shoulder in relent.

"If Harry's going, I'm going." Ron said.

"Well, _I_ don't want to be responsible for explaining why you two aren't in class. I guess I'm coming too." Hermione added.

"Where is it?" asked Ron.

Ginny led them back to the spot where she had first brought them, only this time a golden door with a silver handle had appeared in the middle of the wall. Ginny turned around triumphantly.

"See? There it is!"

His curiosity getting the better of him, Harry walked up to the door nd turned the handle. At first glance the corridor didn't seem very long, but there were more doors, each labeled with a number, crammed into the narrow passage than any one would have been able to count. He stepped in, closely followed by Hermione, Ginny and Ron.

"This is amazing Ginny!" Ron said, looking around in awe. Hermione and Harry nodded their agreement.

"But you haven't even seen the best part yet. Hermione, choose a door." Ginny motioned towards the doors eagerly. Hermione walked down the corridor to a door marked with a silver 28 emblazoned on it. With a glance at her friends behind her, Hermione opened the door and stepped through, closely followed by the rest of the group.

Upon stepping across the threshold, it felt like stepping into a mirror image of the room they just left.

"Where are we now Ginny?" asked Ron, looking around.

"Twenty-eight years in the past." She answered matter-of-factly. "Come on, lets go explore." The foursome headed back through the silver and gold door into the familiar hallway of Hogwarts.

"Are you sure we're in the past, Ginny?" asked Hermione, "I mean it doesn't look any differ . . ." She stopped mid-sentence when a rather chubby boy whom she had never seen before scrambled down the hall, not even sparing them a glance, as if he were trying to get away from something.

"Going somewhere, Peter?" The new speaker was a rather familiar looking boy clutching a book bag with holes in the bottom. The Peter boy turned around and cowered. "You little rat. How many times do I have to tell you not to copy my homework? Any of us would help you if you asked, but now you've totally destroyed my _new_ bag. Now you owe me another one." The angry boy turned to leave when he noticed the four unfamiliar faces staring at him. "Who are you?" He demanded. Peter escaped off down the hall in his friends distraction. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione just stared back at him silently. "Are you deaf, who are you?"

"Uh, uh, uh," Hermione thought quickly. "We're new." Real smooth.

"Really? Dumbledore didn't say anything about new students. You don't look like first years. What year are you? What houses are you in? What are your names?" The boy stopped abruptly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I'm Sirius, fifth year Gryffindor."

"Sirius!" Harry repeated in disbelief.

"Yes, Siriusly. Do you have a problem with my name?" Sirius demanded.

"N-n-no. I'm Harry." Hermione cut him short.

"And I'm his friend Harmony; this is Roy and his sister Jenna." Hermione motioned towards Ron and Ginny.

"No, you're Hermio . . ." Harry was confused.

"Whatever do you mean, _Larry_?" Hermione said, emphasizing the Larry. "I'm sorry, Sirius, I think you may have scared Larry a bit."

"I thought you said your name was Harry?" Sirius said, turning to Harry.

"No, I'm pretty sure I said Larry." Harry said, catching onto the name disguises.

Sirius nodded. "So, have you been sorted?"

"We're all in Gryffindor."

"Awesome, that's where I am! I'll introduce you to my friends."

And so Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny followed Sirius to the Gryffindor tower. Sirius let them in with the password, "Don't forget me," and led them to a boy studying on the couch who looked remarkably like Harry.

"Hey James! Look what the dog dragged in. These are new students, Larry, Roy, Jenna, and Harmony. They are in Gryffindor with us." Sirius pointed them out in turn. "The boy in the hall was Peter. I'm afraid you wont be able to meet Remus, he's away this week."

"That's right," Hermione said absentmindedly. "There is a full moon tomorrow night." Realizing what she said, Hermione clapped her hands over her mouth.

James and Sirius looked at each other and then at Hermione in shock.

"What do you know of emus and the moon?" James asked quietly.

Ron stuttered a bit, and then thought up a cover story for Hermione. "Harmony was the top divination student at our old school. Her inner eye is always telling her stuff."

Hermione quickly played off Ron's ironic white lie. "Yes, my inner eye plagues me often with information and premonitions I would rather not have. I know all about Remus Lupin and the Whomping Willow. And I know more than that, James "Prongs" Potter and Sirius "Padfoot" Black."

"Wow, James! She knows our last names and our maurading names! I never told them those." Sirius looked at James in disbelief. "Hey, since you already know, do you want to come with us tomorrow tonight?"

Harry desperately wanted to, but there was only one problem. Hermione voiced it:

"We'd love to, but none of us are animagi, registered or otherwise."

"We could teach you." James said, excitedly. "So long as you don't tell anyone our secret. It would be neat to have a larger group." Harry nodded eagerly.

"Meet us in the hall on the third floor with the picture of Cadogan tonight at 11:30. We'll start your training then. Shoot, James, look at the time! Don't forget, 11:30." Sirius and James scrambled out of the common room to God knew where to do God knew what.

"Charms!" Hermione exclaimed, remembering the class they were skipping. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sprinted through the halls back through the Corridor of Time to there own time.

Just as Harry, Ron, and Hermione rounded the corner to the charms classroom, they ran right into Professor McGonagall.

"Where in the world have you three been? Professor Dumbledore has all the teachers out looking for you. It's nearly time for dinner! We were worried sick when you missed three classes. I'm taking you directly to the Headmasters office. Professor Merit is waiting there with your sister, Ron." McGonagall marched them into Dumbledore's office where Ginny was sitting scrunched in a chair between Merit and the headmaster.

"Come in!" said Dumbledore "Minerva, Tilly, please leave us." McGonagall and Merit left silently. "Now, Ms. Weasley has informed me that you've been to see Harry's father." They all looked at the ground and shuffled their feet. "She has volunteered to take all the blame for your absence, but I don't see it fit to punish anyone for visiting friends or family. I only ask that you don't skip any future classes when time-traveling. Lets keep this our little secret, shall we?" Dumbledore winked and dismissed them.

"Wow," Ron said as they walked towards the Great Hall for dinner. "I though we were going to really get it."

"We should have been suspended for cutting so many classes. It's nothing to be proud of Ron." Hermione said. Ron stopped smiling.

"Way to go Rom!" cheered Fred as they neared the table. "You're my kind of prefect. Skipping three classes on the second day of school. Way to go bro!" Ron started smiling again.

And there it is. The next chapter. Hooray for procrastination.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, what's up? My life kinda sucks right now. My grandmother passed away last weekend. I fly home on Thursday for the service.

I own nothing.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Ginny snuck down the halls under Harry's invisibility cloak to the Corridor of Time. Hermione had opted not to go and decided to stay and work on a paper due at the end of the week for Charms class. Ginny had to keep pulling the invisibility cloak down to cover her feet; it hadn't been made to cover three mostly grown people.

"I figured out how to make the door appear." Ginny said as they neared the hall with the disappearing golden door. "If you look closely at the wall, there is a stone that has slightly deeper grooves around it where the mortar holds them together. You have to trace the groove with your wand three times clockwise, halfway around counterclockwise, and twice more clockwise then a full counterclockwise go around."

"How'd you figure that out?" asked Ron.

"Hermione's not the only one who's smart. . . And I got bored." Ginny used her wand to trace around the stone and make the door appear.

Ron shrugged his shoulders and walked into the corridor to open door 28.

"Are you sure we wan to go through with this?" Ginny asked as they searched for the picture of Cadogan in the past.

"Of course Ginny!" Ron said. "Can you believe the looks on Fred and Georges faces when we become animagi?" Ginny nodded and sighed her consent.

"There they are!" exclaimed Harry in a whisper. He had been keeping an eye out for Sirius and his father. He grimaced at seeing Peter standing alongside them.

"Hiya Larry," whispered James. "Where's Harmony? I didn't see any of you at dinner. Where were you?"

Ron began to recite the fabricated story they had prepared. "Harmony's family decided they didn't want her to go to Hogwarts after all, she may visit from time to time though. As for dinner, we were there. Jenna waved but you didn't see us."

"Oh, sorry 'bout that. Next time just come on over. Alright, follow us!" Sirius said, before turning and somehow opening a hole in the wall behind him.

He, James, and Peter led the group through multiple hidden passages before finally, after Harry, Ron and Ginny felt thoroughly lost, Peter tapped his heels together three times and exclaimed: "There's no place like home!" James and Sirius sniggered even as a trapdoor appeared beneath Peter's feet.

James whispered aside to the here time travelers "Peter never had the pleasure of seeing _The Wizard of Oz_, Sirius and I watched it one summer when we ran way from my home to live as muggles for a day. Poor Pete has no idea why we laugh every time we make him say that password to open the trapdoor."

The room into which they entered was lit only by the light coming from everyone's wands. Dust clung to every surface and cobwebs hung down from the ceiling. There were no windows, the only way in or out of the room appeared to be the trapdoor in the ceiling.

"This is where we taught ourselves. There are a lot of funny memories in this room."

"Alright James, enough talking," Sirius said good naturedly. "The sooner they learn, the sooner we can all join Remus."

Peter spoke for the first time. His voice grated in Harry's ears. "But it takes more than one night to learn, Sirius, you know that. It took me almost a year."

"Yeah, and all you managed to become was a rat." James laughed.

"What I think he means is that the fewer full moons this takes, the sooner we can explore with dear old Moony again. Now, let's get this started." Said the impatient Sirius.

"Right, well, ladies first, so Jenna, I guess your up." James looked over at Harry, Ron, and Ginny. "Wow!" James pointed at Ron. "In this light you could pass for Arthur Weasley. He graduated a few years ago." Ron looked down and hid his face in the shadows.

"Okay people, let's do this." Sirius said. Peter leaned against the far wall and slid down it into a sitting position.

"Right-o Sirius. Now, Jenna, look inside yourself and think of the animal you thin represents you most. Not your favorite animal, but a symbolic one. Got one? Okay, now visualize it standing in front of you. Now, imagine yourself stepping forward into the animal in front of you. Now take its characteristics on as your own. Feel yourself melting and reforming. That's all it takes. It's simple in theory, but it takes a lot of mind power."

Ginny shut her eyes and clenched her fists. A pink blush seemed to appear on her cheeks and spread down her neck. Seconds later the pink crept past her sleeves down her arms. She opened her eyes.

"It's not working, I don't feel anything."

"What time is it Jenna?" Harry called out.

Ginny looked to her wrist to check her watch. Upon noticing the pink color of her skin she looked back up and grinned at Harry who was grinning back.

"That's a great start, Jenna." said Sirius.

"But how do I get rid of it?" Ginny asked, peering at her legs under her robes which had taken on the same hue.

"That's the easy part," said James "In the morning just go to the medical wing and say you woke up looking like that. Unless you wanna try again and see if you can make it disappear."

"I think I've had enough for tonight. That's a lot more tiring than it looks. How 'bout the others give it a try?"

"Okay, Sirius, you take Roy, I'll take Larry. Let's see what they can do." James led Harry over to a corner away from Sirius and Ron. "So you heard what I told Jenna, now you give it a go."

"Sure thing, piece of cake." Harry said. He closed his eyes and concentrated. It seemed logical to him that his animal would be a snake, what with all his dealings with Voldemort and all. His head itched so he brought his hind paw up to scratch it. Harry stopped mid-scratch . . . hind paw? He didn't have paws. Harry opened his eyes and looked into the astonished face of James Potter. He glanced down at his fur covered legs and fainted. James had to jump out of the way so that the large jaguar would not fall on him. Sirius, Ron, Ginny and Peter just stared.

* * *

That's it for now. I'll be back later. 


	9. Chapter 9

Hello . . . I'm back?

I don't own it

/S/

When Harry awoke he found himself laying in a bed in the hospital wing with James, Sirius, Peter and a fourth boy whom he expected was Remus standing around him. James started speaking right when Harry first opened his eyes.

"Way to go Larry! I can't believe you got it on your first try! You must be either incredibly lucky or powerful. Or both. It took me and Sirius months to get it down!" James had his mouth open to say more but the nurse walked it.

"Okay boys, out you get. I told you you could all stay until he regained consciousness, and he has, so leave. Dumbledore wants to talk to this one." She nodded towards Harry. James looked back as he walked towards the door and looked like he was about to say something. "Out, Potter!" James ran out without another glance back. "Now," the nurse continued, turning to face Harry who had climbed out of the hospital bed, "If you'll just follow me."

Harry followed the nurse through the halls all the way to the headmaster's office. The nurse directed him to a seat and then took her leave back down the staircase. He had thought he was all alone, but then he spied Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, perching in the corner of the room. Harry got out of his seat and walked over to the magnificent bird.

"Hi there." He said. The bird cocked its head. "You don't know me yet, but you're going to save my life someday." Fawkes trilled and lowered his head, exposing the back of his neck to be scratched. Harry laughed and complied. (AN- I've seen birds do this, it's really cute, hats off to Benny the yellow shouldered amazon)

"He likes you."

Harry jumped and turned. Dumbledore stood in the doorway regarding him curiously.

"Now, what's all this business with 'don't know me _yet'_ and '_going_ to save my life?' Mr. Potter said that your name was Larry; he had no last name to go with it. It also did not escape my attention that you are not registered as a student here. Could you possibly explain any of this to me?"

Harry looked uncomfortable. There was no turning back now. Harry explained to the younger Dumbledore about the corridor. He simply stated that he was from the future, leaving out any and all details which he thought would change the course of time. He also left out any condemning facts that would get the Marauders in trouble. When he was through, Dumbledore simply nodded, a twinkle in his eye that seemed to say that he knew more about what was going on than what Harry had said.

"So, you are from the future. I have heard tales of such corridors as yours. But there is one thing you left out. Why now? Why come back to this particular time? Assuredly there are more spectacular moments in history you could have chosen to visit."

Harry thought quickly on his feet. He couldn't tell the Headmaster that he was here to get to know his parents because they were dead in his own time. Dumbledore was observant and there was little question as to who his father was. If Dumbledore where to know that James died in the future, he might change things. And as much as Harry wanted things to change, it wasn't the right thing to do. So he told a half-truth.

"My parents are going to school at this time." Truth. "I thought it would be funny to get some blackmail on them from their younger days." Lie.

"Ah! A worthy reason for a trip to the past if ever I heard one. Especially if I have guessed correctly as to whom your father is. You wouldn't happen to be related to James Potter would you?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded, there was no use denying it. "But your eyes, those are not from Mr. Potter."

"I have been told I have my mother's eyes, Professor. Lily Evans." Harry said.

The Headmasters face lit up with a bright smile. "But of course! I shall have to tell Minerva that she owes me five galleons. Now, it is my duty as headmaster to suggest that you hurry back to your own time. Classes start in just under an hour."

"Of course professor, thank you." Said Harry, backing out the door. The voice of the headmaster floated down the stairs after him.

"Do try and stay out of trouble, Young Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled to himself and headed back through the school hallways towards the Corridor of time. Unfamiliar faces of students stared at him from all sides as the headed towards classes. Unconsciously, Harry patted down his bangs to cover the curse scar.

Luckily the hall with the golden door was devoid of students. Harry stared blankly at the empty wall for a second, trying to remember how to make the door appear. He had no trouble finding the correct stone to trace around. It was the matter of what pattern to trace around it that was the problem.

Twice clockwise, once counter, thrice again clockwise? Nothing happened. There was a half a turn in there somewhere, wasn't there? Three times clock wise, once counterclockwise, half clockwise, and twice counterclockwise? Nope, not hat either. How about three times clockwise, halfway around counterclockwise, twice more clockwise then a full counterclockwise? Eureka! The golden door appeared before him in all of its glory.

Harry opened the door and began searching for the door with the silver zero that would take him back home. It was nowhere to be found. Harry began to panic and returned to the door he had come in through. He didn't like what he saw. Shining brightly on the door through which he had entered was a zero.

Harry inhaled deeply. This could mean one of two things. Either this door led back to his own time, or the numbers had reset and the door would take him right back where he came from. Crossing his fingers, Harry stepped back though the door.

An audible sigh of relief escaped his lips when he saw the red hair of Ginny Weasley disappear around a corner.

"Ginny!" Harry ran after her. She hadn't stopped when he called her name so he tapped her lightly on the shoulder when he caught up. Ginny turned around.

"Can I help you?" Harry's eyes widened. That wasn't Ginny.

"No, um, sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"I don't think we've met before, which is funny considering you're wearing Gryffindor robes and you're too old to be a first year. You know what? You look kind of like James Potter, are you related to him? If you are I feel sorry for you. He's a complete idiot. Oh God, I'm rambling aren't I? Sorry, I'm Lily Evans." Lily stuck out her hand to shake Harry's.

Harry took her hand and shook it briefly. "Uh, I'm Larry . . . Jamison." Yeah, 'cause that wasn't completely obvious.

"Well Larry, it was nice meeting you but I'm going to be late for class if I don't hurry. Perhaps I'll see you around? Bye!" Lily turned from the completely bewildered Harry and walked off down the hall.

After spending about five minutes staring blankly at the wall and pondering his lot in life, Harry ran back down the halls towards the headmaster's office. Obviously the door hadn't brought him back where he was supposed to be. Thoughts began to race through his head. What if he was stuck here? Would he ever see Ron and Hermione again? Could they still get back here, or were they locked in the future? What if he never got back? Could he learn to live a lie in the past?

He was so tied up in his thoughts that he didn't see Dumbledore until he collided into him just outside the gargoyle. The Headmaster caught Harry before he fell to the ground.

"Why! What are you still doing here?" Dumbledore asked.

"I . . . it . . . I mean, I couldn't, the doors! The doors reset. I couldn't get back. I tried! Honest."

"I believe you." Dumbledore said calmly.

"You, you do?" Harry asked, slightly relieved.

"Of course. Can you give me a reason not to? Things such as this sometimes happen for a reason. We shall simply have to wait and find out what the reason is. Now, until you are able to return home you shall simply have to stay here as a student. What year are you?"

"Fifth."

"A good year." Dumbledore pulled out his wand and conjured a piece of paper and handed it to Harry. "Here is a schedule. I took the liberty of putting you in all of your father's classes, as he is also presently a fifth year. If there is anything you would like to change, come see me later. For today, just sit in on the classes. I shall send our groundskeeper to Diagon Alley to purchase you the supplies you will need that you can't borrow from the school. And now, I have business to attend to. If you have trouble finding any of the classes, just ask someone. I doubt they have changed location from where you remember them to be, they have not changed in over fifty years. Good luck."

"Thank you Professor." Harry said, before turning to look at the schedule in his hand. It looked like Transfiguration was taking place currently. Stuffing the slip of paper in his pocket, Harry trotted off to the transfiguration classroom.

When he reached the class he opened the door slowly and poked his head inside. It appeared as if McGonagall had already lectured and had turned the class loose to practice. The Marauders spotted Harry and called him over.

"Larry! Where have you been? You and your friends certainly have a knack for disappearing." Sirius said. Harry was about to sit down in the empty seat next to the Marauders when McGonagall saw him and called him over.

"You must be Larry. Professor Dumbledore has explained your situation to all the other professors." When had Dumbledore had time to do that, Harry wondered? "Today's assignment is to take one of these colored balls and turn it into an owl. The incantation is _strix aluco_. If you need help, just ask. Oh dear." McGonagall hurried away as two students on the other side of the room decided to scrap the assignment and play catch instead.

"Larry, sit down. This is Remus, Remus, this is Larry." James made introductions.

"So you're the reason James. Sirius and Peter didn't come last night." Remus said, shaking Harry's hand.

"Sorry 'bout that." Harry muttered.

"Don't worry about it. It's nice to meet you." The werewolf smiled warmly. "Now, if you're going to hang out with us, you have to do things our way."

"Right," continued Sirius. "Anything that _can_ be a competition _is_ a competition. So in this class, we'll each take a turn at the spell. The losers have to buy the winner a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. Got it?"

"Sounds fun." Said Harry. "Who goes first?"

"I'll go." Offered James, pulling the red ball on the desk closer to him. "_Strix aluco_." A perfect brownish red owl appeared on the table in place of the ball.

"By the way, Larry," Peter said. "James _always_ wins. You're up."

Harry grabbed a green ball from the center of the table and attempted the transfiguration. "_Strix aluco._" There was a flash of light and the green ball became a green ball of feathers. "Well, that didn't work so well." He said. He poked the ball with the tip of his wand and it exploded. Green feathers went shooting through the classroom. "Oops."

The others attempts were not as perfect as James's nor were they as spectacular failures as Harry's. Peter managed what looked like a rubber ducky, Sirius got what was essentially a large feathered snitch, and Remus who came closest to James, managed a complete owl that just couldn't fly.

"I dub thee Earl." James said, knighting his owl with his wand.

"Earl?" Sirius asked incredulously. "That's almost as bad as Harry."

"Just for that, Sirius, I will name my first born son Harry. I happen to like the name."

/E/

Ta Da.

I found my slinky yesterday. It made me happy and inspired me to dig my old notebook out from under my bed (it's scary down there) and continue typing this up. Yay me.

_Strix aluco _is the scientific name for the tawny owl


End file.
